Talk:Sav-Anya Relationship/@comment-2233287-20131117013939
I was asked to write about my love for Sanya. Excuse me for the length of this post. LOL These two have my OTP for as long as I have been into the show. They actually drew me to Degrassi. My first episode I watched of Degrassi (that I actually knew was Degrassi) was their prom episode, Why Can't This Be Love?. Their chemistry and love for each other captured my attention, my heart, and my interest in the show. Only after seeing the Broken PROMisses special did I go back and watch Degrassi from the first season. From the very beginning, these two were really dedicated to each other. In season 7, they captured the essence of an innocent, high school couple. Anya was starting to become her own person outside of Holly J. by interacting and becoming friends with more people (Sav and Mia). Even after Holly J. tried to control Anya again by fucking with her and Sav's relationship, Sav was able to come clean and tell Anya the truth about his family situation, and Anya decided that her relationship with Sav was worth taking on Holly J. for, because she finally had someone in her life who truly cared about her and was honest with her. Ah, the power of communication~ Sanya really didn't begin to shine until their junior year (seasons 8 and 9). They were smitten with each other, and although they fought a lot, they always found their way back to each other. All Anya really wanted from Sav was to be included and accepted by his family. At their six month anniversary, she didn't break up with him because she didn't love him anymore, but because she felt like Sav didn't think she was important enough to introduce to his family. And kudos to her for sticking up for her beliefs, twice in that episode actually! Anya stood up for herself when she found out he had family dinner without her, and for his double standards involving Alli and being alone in the tent. I also want to point out how they they loved and trusted each other enough to have sex at this point as well. :) And Sav wrote her The Anya Song, which we find out later he sings to her to get her to forgive him. LOL They stay broken up for a few episodes, but even then, it's still apparent how much they love each other. Sav decorates the entire freaking school to impress Anya, she looks upset when he dances with Leia, Sav gets extremely jealous of Riley to the point that they get in a fight, and then, Sav is finally able to break down Anya's wall by revealing he told her parents about her. Realize that this is all it takes to get Anya back because THAT is all she wants. She doesn't want to be a secret, but she wants to be considered part of the family. Though at this point in time, Sav's parents aren't open-minded about their children dating yet. It makes no sense to me why they would later accept Holly J., but not Anya. Anya cared about her and Sav's relationship 100% more than Holly J., who was only using the family connection to try and break up with Sav. -_- However, Sav tells his parents to fuck it since he loves Anya, and they get back together again! Sav: "They were upset, but it's my life, and I want you in it." For the rest of the season, we see adorable moments of them being a couple in the background mainly. Man, these two were close enough that even Sav's FRIENDS comment on their love. (Danny: "We aren't in love like you and Anya yet.", Peter jokes about Sav marrying Anya and having 3 kids). It is also shown that Anya supports Sav's dreams of having a music career by supporting his decision to go to the Master Music class and by supporting the Studz. One of my favorite moments of season 8 though is in Danger Zone when Sav FREAKS out at hearing about the shooter because he knew that Anya was planning on going to The Dot. Sav freaking flies down there, and he looks so relieved when he sees that Anya is safe outside and he embraces her. <3 In season 9, they run into some more problems, with some of them being from Sav's new ego involving the band, which stemmed from the Studz's role in Degrassi Goes Hollywood and being in the movie. Sav is fully into the band, but he expects to have Anya there all the time, fully supporting him. Now, Anya loves Sav, but she ain't about that life of waiting on Sav all of the time, despite what Jane and Holly J. think (they were so rude in that one episode, omg). But she is fully into her LARPing club, which she loves to do and she likes feeling needed. Sav is kind of a jack ass when he finds out about it when he says that line like, "Are you a fairy-princess or my girlfriend?", but again, Anya does NOT put up with that shit. Good for you, girl. <3 Sav spends some time thinking about it and accepts her hobby, and even helps participate in her wedding ceremony, which just about makes Anya the happiest girl alive. :) They're in the background again until prom, but during they time, they manage to get 100% on their matchmaker quizzes with each other (like duh), and they're both involved with the school play together. Now, this prom episode, I love and hate at the same time. All these two want is to spend some time together and have fun, but then Farrah comes and fucks up all of their plans. Sav's secret gets blown that his parents still don't know about Anya, and Anya feels intimidated by Farrah to the point where she felt like she had to have sex with Sav in order to keep him, but note, she still DID want to have sex with him, but she initiated it because she felt like she would lose him if she didn't. Farrah has the advantage of family approval, which is what Anya has always wanted during the relationship with Sav. She felt like with Sav's dedication to his family that that factor would eventually overcome his love for her and that he would leave her, so Anya tries whatever she can to feel closer to Sav. After finding out he was lying about their relationship to his parents again, Anya felt a big enough gap in the relationship that she would initiate sex and lie about being on birth control in order to keep him. She was never trying to "trap him" as others have claimed. She simply wanted to feel close to her boyfriend again and have an advantage over Farrah because what she formerly believed about their relationship had been shattered in like two days. She found she had still been kept a secret, his family still didn't approve of her, and now Sav's potential future wife was suddenly trying to dig her claws into her man. I don't condone Anya for lying, but I don't blame her either. She was having doubts about the relationship and just wanted it to feel secure again. But, Sav feels betrayed for being lied to, but seriously, like HE's one to talk. LOL And Sanya breaks up for the season. I think it's really funny, though, in following episodes that Sav doesn't know what to do with himself after his break up. LOL People call Anya the one that is ''so ''dependent on Sav, but he was the one basically stalking her after the break up! They were mututally dependent on each other since they had been such huge parts of each other's lives for so long. We learn in season 10 that Anya basically spends all summer crying over her relationship with Sav, but hey, at least she gets hotter. Sanya is also able to reconcile again through Holly J.! I love that Holly J. tries to use Anya to take Sav down, but then Anya uses her right back to get her man back and tells Holly J. to fuck herself in the process for being a shitty person. Seriously, Anya goes along with the lie of being pregnant, but what is important is that she tells Sav the truth, and he is able to forgive her. He could have told her to get out of his life again, but he misses her and still loves her. He especially couldn't keep his hands off of her, either. <3 At the beginning of season 10, both of them tried to play it off that it was better that they were apart, but then notice how quickly they got back together in the weird circumstances, and HOW much happier they were together than they were apart. Sigh. However, this was ruined because Sav is still a pussy at this point and still doesn't know how to stand up for her to his parents. He eventually learns from this, then, when we see him stand up for Holly J. I swear, Sav's mom has it out for Anya. She was like, "What is ''Anya ''doing here?!", but then she fully embraces Holly J., who only used her son for a rebound. Go figure. Anya is sick of Sav's shit after three years and breaks up with him for good. :( Sav failed to tell his parents about her three times, and she was done. I love that they were able to retain a friendship, though. I would have loved to see a Sanya relationship post-Savvy J. and Anya post-cocaine usage. You gotta admit that that would have been interesting. These two loved each other so much, and worked like hell to make it work, but life just kept tearing them apart. Their chemistry, dedication, and love for each other is what drew me in and which is why they're my OTP. Sav learned to grow as a person and accept new things while he was Anya, and Anya learned to stick up for herself and become more independent. Anya loved him so much, and she was able to see having a life with him in the future, but sadly, it was not meant to be.